Aprendiendo a Subsistir
by lectoraempedern
Summary: -si saltas te deformaras. Hinata trago saliva con dificultad la verdad es que Uchiha-san "si que sabía entablar una estupenda y amigable conversación" -no estoy pensando en suicidarme... Uchiha-san-inquirió reuniendo todo su coraje y molestia en aquellas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. también se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D.**

**esta historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos aún no lo se exactamente.**

**Dedicado a: Blacklady Hyuuga que me hizo feliz con su review. ¡Gracias! (como dijiste que te gustan las historias largas mas adelante subiré un sasuhina bien pero bien largote por que mi ser muy agradecida :P )**

.

Aprendiendo a subsistir

I

Apretó entre sus manos la barandilla de manera suave como si estuviera dando una caricia, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y cada vez que lanzaba un pequeño suspiro, el aire cálido que despedían sus pulmones "chocaba" con la temperatura y se convertía en humo mientras los hilos sedosos de seda oscura danzaban al compás de la suave brisa embriagadora, el día se presentaba tormentoso y refrescante...

- ¿piensas saltar?-pregunto voz neutra y masculina a su espalda cortando el relajante ambiente que la envolvía y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

¿saltar? no, claro que no, ella no estaba pensando en eso, giro tímidamente para ver el dueño de aquella voz, ya imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Uchiha-san.

-hyuuga

-¿qué esta haciendo por aquí?-pregunto con suma curiosidad provocando que el imponente joven enarcara una de sus finas cejas.

-¿es qué no puedo estar por aquí?

-no...no, este espacio es publico... no es que yo me este adueñando...es solo que... uchiha-san nunca viene por aquí- se apresuro a explicar y el sonrojo en la portadora de los hermosos ojos color perla se hizo presente esta vez no por el clima, si no por la vergüenza.

LA verdad es que ella nunca había sabido comportarse con él ni siquiera desde pequeños en la primaria, si por que habían asistido juntos a la primaria, a la secundaria y a la preparatoria, pero la relación de ambos siempre había sido un tímido hola de parte de ella y un hmp de parte del uchiha.

-hmp.

y si,ahí estaba otra vez su peculiar, glamuroso y característico Hmp que no podía faltar en su pequeña y escasa "conversación".

El de cabellos azabaches se acerco con tranquilidad,manteniendo su porte orgulloso made-Uchiha, al barandal posicionándose a un costado de la muchacha, vestía un simple jeans azul,unas botas cortas que combinaban con la chaqueta de color negro que lo protegía del frío y debajo de está llevaba una camisa blanca mientras la bufanda de un azul oscuro larga que adornaba su cuello flameaba ligeramente.

se inclino un poco hacia adelante y vislumbro una densa y enmarañada vegetación acompañada de unos frondosos arboles y alguna que otras rocas esparcidas por el suelo, todo aquello era hermoso:

la débil luz que escapaba del firmamento pincelaba el paisaje como a un lienzo dándole trazos maestros de luces y sombras mientras algunas hojas sueltas bailaban entorno de la madera imponente de la que provenían, algunas eran amarillas, otras marrones, y otras simplemente verdes que se cruzaban, chocaban y caían con armonía, quizás el otoño marcaba un extraño significado de muerte y desolación... pero él no le veía de esta manera, el otoño simplemente era una gran obra de arte,si se sabía observar.

-si saltas te deformaras.

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad la verdad es que Uchiha-san "si que sabía entablar una estupenda y amigable conversación"

-no estoy pensando en suicidarme... Uchiha-san-inquirió reuniendo todo su coraje y molestia en aquellas palabras.

-no es como si me importe.

-entonces...entonces ¿por qué insiste con eso?-musito la muchacha arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después de a verlo dicho.

-Hmp, solo quería evitar que arruinaras el paisaje con tu sangre desparramada por ahí.

definitivamente ese muchacho no tenía sentimientos ¿como podía decirle esas cosas a ella?

-¿te gusta el otoño Hyuuga?

Hinata parpadeo perpleja ¿a que venia esa pregunta? y lo mas importante ¿que debía responder?

volvio a tragar saliva incómoda para finalmente contestar-yo..um..sí..aunque disfruto mas de la primavera.

-lo suponía.

-¿disculpe?

Sasuke se aparto de la barandilla, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar...

-mañana Hyuuga,a la misma hora por cierto deberías hablar con el Baka de Naruto -comento con parsimonia y luego levanto la mano ,sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse, en forma de despedida.

los ojos perlados lo siguieron sorprendidos, ¿hablar con Naruto-kun? ¿a caso este la estaba buscando?...

y ¿a que se refería con "mañana hyuuga a la misma hora? a caso ¿era una especie de cita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Este fue bastante corto y no describí demasiado,pero los de mas adelante serán mas que te haya gustado.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas y adulaciones =D**

**por que yo también quiero un mundo con mas Sasuhina y Gaaino.**

**.**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. también se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D...este capi va a hacer un poco lento al principio.**

**la historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos aún no lo se exactamente.**

**Agradecimientos a: AntoniaCifer, lalatosa (lo siento por alguna extraña razón no había podido ver tú review antes) y a Ciielo Riin**

**me hizo muy feliz el saber que les gusto así que subí este capitulo lo mas rápido que me permitió fanfiction en compensación =) aunque esté no esta tan bueno =(**

**.**

.

.

.

II

.

.

.

.

El sudor perlaba su frente deslizándose suavemente en una caricia pegajosa sobre la piel,

el calor era difícil de llevar con la camisa blanca algo gruesa que portaba y los pantalones blancos de la misma tela también llevaba un pañuelo del mismo color haciendo juego ocultando su flequillo bajo el, mientras que el resto del cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño bajo.

-apure con eso Hinata-san

-sí

La mencionada limpio con su manga la ligera transpiración que adornaba su rostro para después volver a sujetar el mango del sartén que se encontraba ante ella lleno de algunas verduras cortadas fina y artísticamente.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos con el sartén mientras escuchaba un-grshhh- que le indicaba que los ingredientes se estaban friendo correctamente.

Una vez que considero que ya estaban listas las volcó sobre un plato blanco con exquisitos detalles, adorno los alimentos agregándole un poco de queso rayado mientras lo hacia girar entre sus manos con maestría, una vez terminado lo dejo aún costado y observó el nuevo pedido que se encontraba frente a ella anotando en un pequeño ó como alguien se acerba y ponía los platos echos por ella sobre una amplia bandeja de plata.

Lanzo un suspiro y continuo, ya solo le quedaban unos minutos mas de trabajo, la verdad siempre le había gustado cocinar, ver como la gente saboreaba y disfrutaba cada bocado de los platillos que preparaba y esos momentos no era una excepción,se sentía contenta con estar trabajando en ese restaurante aunque no fuera el mas prestigioso,mientras cocinaba imaginaba la gente disfrutando de su comida mientras sonreían y conversaban amenamente, pero aún así deseaba salir pronto de ahí, estaba cansada,deseaba dejarse caer sobre la cama y dormir y dormir... solo eso, pero las cosas ahora no eran tan simples,aunque en realidad nunca lo habían sido, la diferencia irradiaba en que antes lo tenía obsolutamente todo, bueno no todo por que no tenia el amor de su padre, este se había alejado de ella al cumplir los 10 años, todo el cariño que él le había dado se esfumo como un suspiro entre sus labios, pero de lo material nunca le había faltado nada.

El nuevo pedido era acerca de una carne debidamente cortada cocinada apunto y acompañada de papas francesas al horno con algunas verduras... tch eso llevaba demasiado tiempo... busco los ingredientes a su izquierda y luego volvió a su puesto de trabajo, los instrumentos que había ocupado antes habían sido retirados y remplazados por unos limpios, dios, los encargados de lavar los platos y mantener el orden en la cocina si que eran rápidos y bastante esforzados, su trabajo era mucho mas complicado que el que tenía ella. comenzó a cortar la carne rápida y prolijamente, después prendió la hornalla y coloco un poco de agua y sal en la pequeña hoya que le habían dejado sobre su pequeña mesa de trabajo, la coloco a hervir y comenzó a pelar cuatro papas grandes para después dividirla a cada una con ocho largo cortes, luego hizo lo mismo con dos zanahorias, un morrón rojo y después corto en pequeños trocitos media cebolla ,emanteco un recipiente de color negro medianamente amplio y deposito ahí las verduras, luego coloco la carne en la hoya junto a algunas rebanadas de cebolla, la tapo, y se agacho para poner el recipiente en el horno.

¿Estaría muy fresco afuera? de seguro que sí el otoño simpre era bastante frío en donde vivía, de seguro habría una brisa embriagadora y olor a tierra mojada mezclada con el aroma de las pocas flores que permanecían luminosas a pesar del clima.

Una vez que la carne estuvo cosida le agrego algunos cubitos de caldos de verduras libre de tacc (sin trigo, avena.,centena y cebada), por regla general la mayoría de los productos que utilizaban eran así ya que muchas personas que asistían al restaurante no podían consumir productos con harina. saco el recipiente del horno y con ayuda de una de las pinzas de cocina comenzó a repartir las papas, las zanahorias y los morrones en cuatro platos, saco la carne y la coloco aún costadito las verduraa y esparció el jugo con cuidado sobre cada plato después le agrego a cada uno también una pisquitá de orégano.

-termino su turno Hinata-san - le anuncio el chef maestro encargado de la organización de los cocineros.

-si, gracias.

-¿ya termino sus platos?

-si.

-bien- dijo el imponente hombre dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia otro de los cocineros para decirle algo.

Hinata suspiro aliviada,dejo los platos junto a la orden y mientras comenzaba a caminar se quito el pañuelo dejando su flequillo caer sobre su frente, luego se quito el moño y se sintió libre...

Se cambio la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo y coloco en el casillero su uniforme mientras sacaba su bolso color verde oscuro.

El restaurante si que tenía cosas bastante lujosas, para no ser uno de los mejores, eso era bastante raro, se coloco el bolso que cruzaba su pecho, fue hasta la cocina y se despidió de sus compañeros dando un-hasta luego- y recibiendo como respuesta-nos vemos-unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza o una mano moviéndose de un lado a otro en forma de despedida, todos eran muy amigables cosa que la hacia muy feliz, salio por la puerta trasera mientras hundía sus manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su capucha color lila, si, definitivamente como ella había imaginado afuera estaba bastante fresco, se detuvo unos momentos y aspiro el aire del clima tan tranquilizante...

Eran las seis de la tarde y aún debía hablar con Naruto-kun, afortunadamente los Sábados no tenía clases en la universidad...¿que debía hacer? aprovechar su tiempo libre y hablar con Naruto? no definitivamente no, ella no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él ,al menos no por ahora, en eso se detuvo de golpe "mañana Hyuuga a la misma hora" dios como había podido olvidarlo,¿y ahora? solo faltaba una hora, por que ayer su raro encuentro había sido a las siete de la tarde mas o menos, se mordió el labio fuertemente,estúpido karma que la odiaba... ¿que querrá Uchiha-san? dios se sentía tan nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa...

ahhh maldición,pensó frustrada...

-Dios ¿dime que debo hacer?por favor no te pediré nada mas pero dame la respuesta.

-no creo que dios te conteste con palabras Hinata-chan el solo te da indicios...

La de cabellos azabaches dio un brinco asustada, oh oho, esa voz, esa voz ella la conocía muy bien...

-Na...Naruto-kun -susurro dando lentamente la media vuelta, aterrada, asustada, temblando y demás cosas...

-Hina-chan te estaba buscando, Sakura-chan me dijo en donde podía encontrarte.

Trago fuertemente- ¿si?... ¿que...qué necesitabas... Naruto-kun?

-yo- el rubio se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha intentando encontrar la palabras correctas... vestía unos jeans negros,una capucha de color azul con detalles en naranja y unas zapatillas haciendo juego, su cabello rubio había crecido un poco dandole un aspecto despreocupado pero muy muy sexy... si se veía muy pero muy recontra sexy el maldito.

- quería hablar acerca del otro día hina-chan... esa vez no pude contestar correctamente, es que me sorprendiste.

-yo...um.. Naruto-kun... yo no tengo tiempo quede... quede con Uchiha-san... emp,si quede en encontrarme con Uchiha-san y debo ser puntual los siento debo irme- lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que Naruto apenas si pudo entenderlo...¿encontrarse con Uchiha-san?¿uchiha-san?...¿el teme de Sasuke?...

Hinata comenzó a correr en dirección del mirador que se hallaba a media hora de distancia del lugar en el que se encontraba, unas cuadras mas adelante se detuvo y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire... ¿y ahora? ya estaba cerca del punto de encuentro con Uchiha-san...levanto la mano derecha y se dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla, ya que estaba ahí lo mejor era ir ver a Uchiha-san para saber que quería él con ella.

Tonta ¿le había dicho a Naruto-kun que se encontraría con ...? trago saliva y enrojeció furiosamente...¿como se le había ocurrido mencionar eso?, se dio otro golpecito pero esta vez en la frente mientras comenzaba a caminar como camina un condenado a la silla eléctrica... simplemente genial.

Miro la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha, las seis y siete, solo le faltaban unas diez cuadras mas y llegaba... al punto de encuentro...con...

Miro hacia todos lados , aún podía largarse de ahí,era una buena opción, pero luego de unos segundos meneo la cabeza fuertemente apartando eso de su mente, ella no era una cobarde...¿pero hace unos minutos a tras no había salido huyendo literalmente de Naruto-kun?... bueno eso había sido una excepción.

Arrastro los pies por el suelo hasta finalmente llegar cerca de la barandal en el que había estado afirmada ayer, miro la hora nuevamente las siete y un minuto,¿tan tarde? ¿tanto había demorado? bueno si pues, después de a ver imitado el paso de las tortugas eso no debería sorprenderle... de seguro se enojaría con ella, apresuro el paso... y entonces lo vio...

Vestía un jeans gris,unos zapatos marrones de salir, una chaqueta azul oscuro y una bufanda marrón parecida a la que le había visto usar ayer... tenia sus brazos sobre la barandilla mientras observaba al frente, sus cabellos negros algo largos se movían suavemente con la brisa refrescante, parecía meditar...

Hinata sintió como si el aire no entrara en sus pulmones... ¿por que...por que ,él tenia que estar ahí? hubiera agradecido infinitamente el echo de que Uchiha-san la dejara plantada ,como uno de los arbolitos de la plaza y sola.

-U...Uchiha-san

-llegas tarde Hyuuga

La de cabellos azabaches sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una descarga eléctrica...estaba enojado de seguro.

-yo...um.. lo siento

-hmp

Si no hubiera estado tan asustada lo mas seguro es que se hubiera jalado el cabello por la desesperación a causa de ese "hmp" de él.

-Hyuuga.

-¿si?

-deja de sonrojarte, no es una cita.

La portadora de los hermosos ojos color perla sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba de su boca y como sus mejillas ardían... lo mas seguro es que estaba como tomate de roja, el Uchiha simplemente "si que sabía tratarla adecuadamente"

-es una linda tarde ¿no es así?

-em..si.

-¿hablaste con el baka?

-yo..no... ¿a caso le importa Uchiha-san?- inquirió extrañada,intentado sonar grave y sería, lo que mas deseaba en esos instantes era que todo terminara rápido... así iría a casa, se daría una relajante ducha y dormiría plácidamente hasta mañana , si eso seria muy lindo.

-hmp... me dijeron que para darle algo a alguien primero se debía entablar una "amistosa conversación"...eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer-comento él mientras se encogía de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Trago saliva, mientras volvía a enrojecer dios el estaba tratando de darle algo...¿que sería? y ¿por que a ella?...su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente...esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-uchiha-sa...

-toma- dijo el de ojos negros interrumpiéndola mientras le lanzaba una pequeña bolsa ,de color azul, suavemente.

Hinata la atrapo torpemente y le lanzo una mirada sorprendida...

-es tuyo- comento Uchiha-san volviendo apoyarse en el barandal para volver su vista a aquel paisaje que tanto le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**bueno por lo menos es un poco mas largo que el primero, es que quería dejar con intriga =P si, así es a veces soy cruel jajaja XD no me maten, en el próximo sera mejor es que este era necesario para la historia**

**acepto criticas constructivas, adulaciones,chocolates y flores =D**

**espero que les haya gustado, la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba cocinando =P.**

**¿que creen que haya en la bolsa?... ¿y por que Sasuke se la dio?...**

**esperare sus reviews ;D**

**¡hasta el próximo capi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc. también se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D.**

**la historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos aún no lo se exactamente, todo depende de ustedes jep.**

**Agradecimientos a: Ciielo Riin(perdona no me había dado cuenta de esos detalles ahora tratare de fijarme mas, estúpido worpad que guarda los archivos como textos enriquecidos y luego le borra caracteres -.-),AntoniaCifer(jajaj que puedo decir, soy muy mala a veces XD, ah y ya e subido un poco de gaaino =D mas adelante subiré una historia algo larga de ellos dos también, y a mi también me gusta el Shikaino, Ino es tan linda igual que hina-chan), Blacklady Hyuuga(de nada =D y tienes razón el eslogan de Sasuke debería ser Hmp lo dice demasiado jajaja),javiiera (en realidad tengo muchas faltas nee no tengo buena ortografía =( pero que bueno que no se nota =D) y a zattano(gracias =D)**

**Gracias como siempre por sus review me siento feliz al leer sus comentarios y saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo =D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña,pálida y femenina mano choco contra la mesita llamando la atención de la gente que se en contra alrededor de ella dejándolos sorprendidos mientras la de cabellos azabaches,causante de la perplejidad de los presentes, se levanto de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe usted señorita, pero es simplemente desagradable el echo de sus ideales y pensamientos respecto a este delicado tema- sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas por la rabia que estaba tratando de suprimir...

-Hyuuga-san, esta muy alterada-comento con sorna una muchacha vestida elegantemente, tenia el cabello castaño recogido en amplio rodete,era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran de azul claro, toda en ella irradiaba altivez y superioridad.

La nombrada formulo una media sonrisa burlista y si antes a causa del golpecito que dio a la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de ella la gente había quedado casi literalmente con la boca abierta, ahora estaban con la boca abierta y con ojos saltones, Hinata se caracterizaba por su timidez,por sus silencios, por su...

-Creo que a usted señorita se le han subido los humos a la cabeza y no puede pensar claramente, aquí estamos para brindar ayuda voluntariamente y encontrar una solución logíca, no para lucirnos frente a cámaras, llevar lindos peinados que aparentan ser nidos de pájaros y sacarnos fotos... al parecer su familia no le a enseñado el sentido y significado de la palabra "ayuda","voluntario" y "humildad", y de "alma" ni hablar, es increíble que tenga las mejores notas una persona como usted,rezare todas las noches para que trate bien a sus pacientes y estos no salgan peor de lo que entraron a su consultorio, bien sin mas me retiro, esta reunión se ha vuelto tan desagradable,por sus impertinentes comentarios,que me retirare para no contagiarme de su surperfluidad, espero que pasen una buena tarde- Formulo una simple pero muy respetuosa reverencia , acomodo la silla en la que había estado sentada, se acerco a sus compañeras y amigas para decirles suavemente un- nos vemos luego Ino-san,Sakura-san,que estén bien.

Las muchachas la miraron sin saber que decir, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, era la primera vez que veían a Hinata de esa manera,nunca,nunca,pero nunca la habían visto actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuanto Ino sin querer le había derramado dulce a su remera favorita de color lila con corazoncitos blancos(la cual a causa de esto había tenido que tirar) ni siquiera cuando Sakura le había quemado accidentalmente con la plancha el pijama de ositos,ni cuando Ino le había pisoteado sin querer las hojas de la tarea de química, ni cuando Sakura le había derramado su café(que afortunadamente estaba tibio) sobre el cabello, ni siquiera cuando ambas se habían burlado de que no tenía novio y ni siquiera cuando su papá la trato de patética y la echo de casa.

Hinata dio unos pasos, sentía la mirada de tanta gente sobre ella,se sentía tan avergonzada en cierta forma, por lo general no exponía sus ideas hacia los demás y siempre trataba de suavizar las cosas pero esta vez todo era diferente quizás era a causa de lo que tenía que hablar con Naruto y demás, que la hacia comportarse de ese modo... ¿como debía actuar ahora? ¿que haría Ino-san? les guiñaría el ojo y merecería sus caderas sensualmente... no eso definitivamente no la ayudaba, Ino-san era preciosa y casi no le tenía miedo a nada..¿y sakura-san? quizás los miraria mal y los amenazaría con el puño en alto...no eso tampoco ayudaba, ella no tenía tanta fuerza como la pelirosada...¿Naruto-kun? este simplemente no se hubiera retirado para empezar, se hubiera quedado hasta el final de esa extraña reunión.

En eso unos ojos negros vinieron a su mente, unos ojos pertenecientes a la persona que ella envidiaba, si, ella lo envidiaba por que deseaba tener ni aunque sea una parte de la actitud de él, claro el Uchiha en su pasado había echo cosas que no debería a ver echo y a veces faltaba un poco el respeto por no agregar sufijos como "san",por que él no los agregaba ,no por conocerlos íntimamente, si no que era por que los consideraba inferiores, aunque Naruto-kun también a veces era algo maleducado y tampoco agregaba sufijos o a veces llamaba ancianos a los que tenían un poco mas de edad que él...

¿que haría Uchiha-san? caminaría tranquilamente hasta la salida con la frente en alto orgulloso de su nombre y de su persona... si eso.

La de cabellos azabaches formulo una pequeña sonrisa al enderezarse y caminar elegantemente con parsimonia,ante todos esos ojos expectantes que observaban sus movimientos,ahora entendía un poco a Uchiha-san, caminar así daba seguridad a si mismo como a sus acciones, quizás debería intentarlo mas a menudo...en eso no pudo evitar recordar el día sábado,recordó como se había encontrado con él ,como este le había entregado esa pequeña bolsita azul, que cuando la abrió y vio su contenido se sintió desfallecer...

Abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola detrás de ella, lanzo un suspiró y se apoyo sobre la pared mas cercana, ahora que estaba lejos de esas personas se permitió sentir como su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, ¿que había pasado?... sintió ganas de reír y a la misma vez sintió ganas de dejarse caer contra el suelo a causa de...

-Hmp...

Hinata se aparto de la pared mientras buscaba con la mirada a el dueño de aquel "Hmp"que tanto le fastidiaba.

-Uchiha-san.

El muchacho vestía un jeans azul un poco ancho, llevaba una capucha de color negro lisa sin detalles y zapatillas del mismo color,sus cabellos se veían mas alborotado de lo común. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared y le miro con tranquilidad y ¿burla en sus ojos?... dios, el había escuchado lo que había dicho, ¿a caso también le había visto ser una copia barata de su andar?.

-¿que tal? intento de Uchiha.

La de cabellos azabaches sintió como si sus piernas no pudieran sostener su peso y esta vez en vez de enrojecer palideció... él la había visto...estúpido y sensual karma.

-Creí que tartamudeabas siempre.

-yo...um.

-me irritas.

-¿disculpe?

-hmp.

Sasuke se aparto del lugar en el que estaba, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos.

La de los hermosos ojos color perla frunció las cejas- a mi... ami me irrita su"Hmp"...es que...¿no hay mas palabras en su vocabulario?

Y es ese momento sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies...¿como se atrevió a decir eso? el Uchiha la mataría, ella y su estúpida valentía encontrada en el fondo de su ser.

-¿así que te irrita? bien estamos a mano- dijo el de ojos negros deteniendo sus pasos y girando apenas la cabeza para verle.

-Uchiha-san.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por lo de ayer... yo...um disculpe por lo que dije...yo..no e tenido unos buenos días..últimamente.

-eso no me interesa...las mujeres y sus periodos,mi madre ya me lo dijo.

Hinata trago dificultosamente mientras enrojecía de la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies...

-es broma Hyuuga,no tienes que sonrojarte tanto si quieres imitar a un Uchiha

-Uchiha-san- murmuro sorprendida la muchacha ¿él estaba bromeando con ella?...¿él le estaba dando el consentimiento para ser un poco altiva e intentar imitarlo?

-no le digas a nadie sobre lo de ayer. ¿entendiste?-le corto de repente Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-si, no se lo diré a nadie,lo prometo.

-mas te vale.

-etto...Uchiha -san

-¿qué?

-¿que ...qué está haciendo por aquí?

-¿te importa?

-yo...um.

En eso un grito proveniente de uno de los pasillos corto su "amigable charla" -¡teme! ¡¿en donde te metiste?!

El uchiha sintió como un pequeño choquesito de electricidad recorría su espalda, debía salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que el dobe de Naruto lo encontrará, claro que nada de eso lo mostraba en sus facciones, por afuera seguía siendo el tranquilo, frío y inmutable Sasuke Uchiha que todo lo podía.

-Hyuuga¿como salgo de aquí rápidamente?-pregunto con calma.

La de ojos perla tembló, no quería ver a Naruto, aún no, se negaba rotundamente a..

-Hyuuga.

-¿eh?

El de cabellos oscuros arqueo una seja- quiero irme antes de que el Dobe me encuentre ¿dime en donde hay una salida por aquí?

-¡Sasuke! ya se donde estas...voy a por ti.

Los dos se sintieron palidecer mientras un silencio incomodo reino entre los dos.

Hinata cerro rápidamente su chaqueta blanca(regalo de Ino) que llevaba puesta, agradecía eternamente el a verse puesto en la mañana las zapatilla azul con blanco (regalo de sakura) y su buzo deportivo de color azul(que era bastante abrigadito,mas que los jeans), si quería huir de Naruto deberían correr bastante, el rubio era bastante persistente cuando quería.

-por aquí- inquirió sujetando a Uchiha-san por la manga de la capucha de este.

-se caminar.

-quiere huir de Naruto ¿si o no?

-hmp, date prisa.

Ella no lo hizo esperar mas comenzó a correr arrastrándolo por pasillos por los cuales él solo quizás se hubiera perdido al no conocerlos.

El Uchiha no sabía que esa universidad era tan grande,hasta esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Acepto opiniones, criticas constructivas y adulaciones =D.**

**por que yo también quiero un mundo con mas Sasuhina.**

**.**

**.**

**Ne lo siento no pude evitarlo jajaja XD mi ser buena no me maten,en el próximo capítulo diré que le dio Sasuke a Hinata o quizás diga que le quiere decir Naruto a Hina-chan, eso aún no lo tengo decidido =P todo depende de sus review,nee si ahora las estoy extorsionando jajajaja XD.**

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando huía de mi papá jajajaja... espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Esperaré sus review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aprendiendo a subsistir.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. También se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D...**

**La historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos quizás más, aún no lo sé exactamente, todo depende de ustedes n.n sip es extorsión para que me dejen muchooooos reeeeviewwww.**

* * *

**Hola perdonen la demora, por lo general me gusta actualizar rápido, porque se lo que se siente que te dejen un montón de tiempo sin saber cómo sigue la cosa, pero sucedieron ciertas cosillas que me impidieron continuar con el fic….. Bien sin más les dejo el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme sus review que contentan mucho a esta caprichosa persona.**

* * *

IV

.

.

.

.

La universidad konoha era una de las más grandes y prestigiosa de las universidades existentes en el país, actualmente en esa ciudad existían seis divisiones de ellas; Arquitectura, contabilidad, enfermería, psicología ,Maestra de jardín y la principal era la facultad de Medicina en donde los domingos se habría especialmente una de las salas para organizar una reunión de los alumnos voluntarios de todas las carreras, reunión que había acabado muy mal después de que cierta muchachita de ojos perlados se retirase de ella dejando en el aire palabras simples pero muy significativas que causaron conmoción en los presentes.

Y para empeorar la situación cierto Rubio hiperactivo había llegado tarde bañado de una fina capa de sudor deslizándose por la frente con la excusa de que uno de sus amigos el cual estaba por unirse al grupo de voluntarios se había pedido por la universidad y él muy amablemente fue en su busca para indicarle el camino para que su sumamente "amable y cariñoso" amigo no sufriera, cosa que provoco unas auras mordaces que se inclinaban encontrar de él, y que él no percibió.

-Naruto.

-¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

La peli rosada apretó los dientes mosqueada por lo que estaba dando como excusa el muy idiota, y ahora sexy Naruto- Siéntate y ayuda mejor.

-vale –contesto el de ojos azules mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y se pasaba la mano por la nuca-¿en qué ayudo?

-tenemos que decidir el lugar que visitaremos el próximo sábado.- le contesto Ino entrando distraídamente en la conversación mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a una muchacha de cabellos castaños que unos minutos antes había osado hablar mal de los más carenciados (lo que dijo las dejo tan indignadas que Ino junto a Sakura la reprendieron y se contuvieron para no golpearla) y la cual había provocado la sorpresiva reacción en Hinata.

-¿Qué miras tanto eh Ino?

- A alguien insignificante Naruto….. A alguien insignificante que quiso lucirse de la peor forma.

-¿de qué me perdí?

-te perdiste ver a Hina-chan enojada y poniendo en su lugar a una idiota- inquirió Sakura uniéndose a Ino con su mirada esmeralda convirtiéndose en una llamarada de fuego, la muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos azules sentía como si les estuvieran lanzando flechas en los ojos, las palabras de la de cabello rosa y de la rubia le habían hecho entender claramente que no debía volver a tener la idea de decir idioteces y ahora esas miradas le hacían entender que quizás no era buena idea participar en las próximas semanas en las actividades pues su cuero cabelludo corría peligro de ser exhibido en la punta de algún mástil como una bandera.

Estornudo suavemente, de seguro estaba por resfriarse o alguien estaba hablando de ella…

-Uchiha-san.

-¿qué?

La de los hermosos ojos perla se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior sabía que no debía abusar de la extraña proximidad que estaba teniendo con el Uchiha pero simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda, ella necesitaba saber…

Poso las manos a sus costados afirmándose de la banca de color blanco de la plaza, en la que se encontraba sentada junto con el muchacho de los ojos negros… ¿le preguntaba y arruinaba todo o se quedaba callada?... Ahora Sasuke la miraba fijamente con impaciencia…. Lo mejor era ser directa, si… ella no se podía quedar con la duda.

-por si acaso…. ¿Usted no lo leyó?... ¿verdad?

-¿leer qué?

-um… ya sabe Uchiha-san.

El de cabellos azabaches frunció las cejas, él no era adivino para saber a lo que se refería ella, podía referirse a muchas cosas y él por "política" solo respondía unas dos o tres preguntas dependiendo de la cosa-no sé a qué te refieres Hyuuga.

-a lo que me devolvió….. en la bolsita azul….- al decirlo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacía su costado derecho lejos de la vista del Uchiha que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo a varios centímetros de distancia o por lo menos lo más lejos que se podía encontrar una persona de otra en un banco público de una plaza alejada del centro.

-lo leí- comento despreocupadamente Sasuke mientras cruzaba las manos y las posicionaba debajo de su barbilla provocando que sus codos descansaran sobre las piernas.

-¿q..qué?

-lo que escuchaste Hyuuga. Hmp deberías mejorar tu caligrafía.

-Uchiha-san…¿Cómo…pudo?

-se leer Hyuuga. Fuimos juntos a la escuela ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hinata sintió una explosión en su rostro… ¿Cómo le podían suceder esas cosas a ella?... ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a demás ahora que él había confirmado las sospechas que tenía?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Acepto comentarios, críticas constructivas, adulaciones, chocolates y flores =D.**

**Porque yo también quiero un mundo con más Sasuhina y Gaaino.**

* * *

**Ne el capí es cortito lo sé, pero el próximo de seguro que será más largo. Y bueno por lo menos aclare ciertas cuestiones por ejemplo por que huye Sasuke, que hacia ahí y porque Naruto estaba con él y demás.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Mis mejores deseos.**

**Sean felices.**

**Atte Lectoraemperden**


End file.
